


Hope

by GroovyKat



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reunions, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6113212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GroovyKat/pseuds/GroovyKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Rose, blinded by their passion, stumble into the wrong TARDIS...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rukiara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukiara/gifts).



> Rukiara had a very bad day today .. I wrote this in the hopes of cheering her up a little.
> 
> Other fics have not been abandoned ... but I had a friend in need and wanted to make her smile...

It started with a thump against the TARDIS doors.  It wasn’t a thump that could be mistaken for a closed fist of a visitor seeking entry.  This was a thump that was at minimum a full body collision against the wooden exterior.  The thump shifted to a slide and a shove of that body against the door.  There was a moan and a sigh, and then a grunt that was followed by the shaking search of a key scraping across the face of the tumbler in search of its quarry.

A grunt of frustration was rewarded with a squeak and a giggle.

“Having trouble locating the hole, Doctor?”

“I’m going to ignore the second entendre in your question, Rose Tyler,” he growled back with frustration.  “It might be a bit easier if  -“  his words shifted to a guttural moan that may or may not have contained an ancient curse.  “If you’d stop doing that.”

“What’s wrong, my superior-minded Time Lord?  Can’t multitask?”

He let out another long moan and there was another sharp thump of a body being shoved up against the doors.  “When you do that,” he admitted with a moan as his comma.  “My superiority for anything goes out the doors and into the vortex.”

She gave a husky purr.  “Want me to stop?”

“By Rassilon’s robes no,” he answered as the key finally slipped into the lock and the tumbler clicked gently to let them in.  “If you stop, the resulting frustration will cause me to regenerate.  I promise you that.”

Both Rose and the Doctor stumbled in through the doors to stagger along the ramp.  The Doctor held Rose with one of her legs curled around his hip, the other dangling in front of his, high enough off the floor for the tip of her shoe to drag along the metal grating.  He actually whimpered when she dragged her lips down along his sideburn and then his neck, and then collided them hard against a coral strut to the side of the ramp.

“Forget frustration sending me into regeneration,” he whimpered somewhat pathetically under her onslaught as he battled to steady her while drawing her other leg around his hip.  “What you’re doing to me.  Rose Tyler.  It’s absolute torture.”

“You’re still able to talk,” Rose challenged him.  “Regeneration is a long way from coming if you can still talk.” 

“Regeneration maybe a long way from coming,” he growled in reply as he rutted roughly against her.  ”I can’t say the same for me.”

“Stop talking.”  It was an order that faltered by a moan overtaking its end.

“Make me,” he challenged with a smirk.

Rose gripped hard at the collar of his oxford and yanked at it to tear through the first three sets of buttons.  She growled at the presence of an undershirt and fisted at its collar.  “This thing,” she snarled.  “This bloody thing is always the barrier between my fingers and your skin.”  She tugged it down low enough so that she could latch her mouth against his collarbone.  “My barrier to this,” she clarified as she suckled deeply against his skin.

All he could do was juggle his hold on her as his head dropped backward to release a rather guttural sound that no human could possibly make. 

“That’s more like it,” Rose purred.  “Console, Doctor.  I want you to take me on the console.”

Incapable of doing anything other than nodding his head with complete and utter submission, the Doctor failed to caution her that it might be an affront to the TARDIS and her sensitivities to shag up against her console.  Such was his defeat, he didn’t even half-way consider that the TARDIS might be somewhat offended by the behaviour.  Instead he snapped his hands around her hips to clutch a tight hold of her ass and peeled them both off the support strut and carried her toward the console.

He wasn’t gentle when he reached the mushroom-shaped dais and dropped her onto it.  He muttered a filthy remark about his own hardness and what he wanted to do with it inside a snarl as he impatiently shucked off his heavy coat and let it pool into a messy heal around his feet.

Rose let out a shrill peep at his vow of things to come and tugged at his blazer and Oxford in a rather ineffective effort to pull them off him.  “Help me,” she moaned in frustration when they both refused to give way.  “Get these off.”

“Getting rid of those isn’t important right now,” he panted in response as the taut tips of the fingers of both his hands dragged clumsily up along her thighs and underneath her skirt.  “Just get my trousers down.”  He let out a groan of displeasure to find satin and lace at the top of her thighs.  “Knickers, Rose?  Really?”

“I’m wearing a skirt…”

“You wore _knickers_ ,” he continued incredulously.  “A skirt is supposed to be absent of knickers.  It’s their allure.”

“Doctor…”

“I’ve been driven absolutely barmy all night thinking you were naked under that skirt just waiting for me to drive you up against something and taking you where we stood.”

She tore her mouth off his neck and gave him a hooded look that framed an expression of frustrated annoyance.  “Are you any less randy now, Doctor?”

“Well.  No.”

“Then what’s the problem?”

“My problem is that now I have your skirt hoiked up to your waist and myself harder than I think I’ve ever been in all of my lives,” he winced a pleasurable grimace.  “I’m more than ready to drive myself into you, and now I have your knickers in my way.”

“Rip them,” she answered harshly as he mouth again found its place on his collarbone.  “God, Doctor.  If you don’t take me right now, _I’m_ going to regenerate.”  She quickly pressed her fingers to his lips to stop him responding to that.  “I don’t need to hear you remind me that I can’t regenerate.”

He panted just a moment and took a second to look into the darkened eyes that looked up at him while she suckled hard against his collar bone, and then let out a hard breath that blasted her hair from her face.

“Oh, my Rose Tyler.”  He grit his teeth and curled his fingers around both sides of her knickers.  He gave the smallest of grunts as he tugged firmly.  “I’ll take you alright.”

His name burst through her lips with a shrill sound as the knickers ripped at both hips and he tore them out from underneath her ass. 

“Now _that_ ,” he purred darkly as he tossed the torn garment off to one side.  “ _that_ is what I want to hear.”  He leaned back to expose the button and fly of his trousers to her and gestured toward it with a smile and a lick of his chin.  “Now if you wouldn’t mind…”

Rose nodded an urgent bob of her head and made quick work of his trousers.  A breath of deep appreciation flew out of her as she freed his erection from his trousers and let it slap out against her thighs.

“Oh, Doctor,” she breathed appreciatively with a lift of her eyes to his.  Her brief moment of gentleness disappeared, however, when she clutched hard at his shirt and tugged him toward her to collide her mouth bruisingly against his.

The Doctor stepped in tighter in between her thighs and dropped his hand to take himself in hand to line them up, but froze at the flash of red in the corner of his eye.

“And just what the bloody hell do you think _you’re_ doing?”

The Doctor’s eyes flashed wide and he roughly grabbed at Rose’s hips to pull her more tightly against him – if only to hide himself from the woman standing on the other side of the TARDIS console.  He shook his head at Rose’s peep of question and looked over her shoulder.

“Donna?”  His eyes widened, narrowed in confusion, and then widened again.  “What?”

“Don’t you look so surprised to see me, Spaceman,” she shot back with a decent level of absolute disgust, but very little embarrassment.  “I live here, remember.”  She circled her finger toward the console.  “Which makes this kind’ve behaviour a bit disrespectful, don’t you think?”

“What?”

Donna opened her mouth to continue her rant, but first let her eyes rake across the remainder of the console, where a rather stunned and shocked Time Lord stood in a stoop beside a small electronic gadget frozen in place with a slack jaw and wide eyes.  His glasses were lopsided on his face and a magnifying glass hung limply from his fingers.

“Oh,” she huffed as she raised both hands and took a step backward.  “Hang on.  What’s going on here?”  She looked between the dishevelled Doctor and his identical twin with a rapid shake of her head.  “There’s two of you.  There can’t be two of you.”

Rose’s breath hitched in deeply as she quickly shuffled forward to try and climb down from the console, only to find herself pushing harder against the groin of the Doctor.

“What’s going on?” she breathed in a panic.

“Oh,” her Doctor panted sheepishly.  He shifted back only far enough to allow Rose her freedom to climb off the console.  He kept close to her as she turned in his hold.  “Wrong TARDIS.”

Donna practically gagged.  “Wrong TARDIS?  Oh.  You _think_?”

Rose let her eyes shift to where Donna’s Doctor still remained in his stoop beside the console.  It was clear that he had ceased to breathe and was relying on his respiratory bypass to remain on his feet.  She blinked rapidly a few times and pressed her back against her Doctor’s chest.  His name shuddered through her teeth.

“Oh,” Rose’s Doctor huffed out along a very long breath.  “I remember this now.”

“Remember what?” Rose queried worriedly as she drew his arms around her waist and drew his chest up against her back.

Her Doctor shook his head and smiled as he shifted his hips backward to put himself back together and give himself some dignity.  “No wonder the old girl fought against me landing us here tonight Rose,” he muttered as he tucked himself back into his trousers and fastened the sipper and button.  “She knew me and donna were already here.”  His eyes lifted to the Doctor on the other side of the console.  “You’re working on the nifty little _thing_ you stole from the pretarians, aren’t you?”  He shifted his eyes to Rose and grinned.  “Nasty little piece of _thing_ he has there, let me tell you.”

“Well, what is it?” Rose queried cautiously, her eyes flicking to the little device sitting benignly on the console.

“Well,” he drawled with a scratch at his sideburn.  “I can’t tell you that.”  He grinned.  “That’ll take all the fun out of him working out what this _delightful_ little thing is, wouldn’t it?”  He looked to his counterpart.  “Wouldn’t it?”  He grinned wider and nodded in an attempt to get some kind of movement from the man on the other side of the console.  “Am I right?”

The Doctor didn’t move.  His eyes were locked tight on Rose Tyler’s face with a stare of absolute and utter longing and disbelief.

Rose’s Doctor couldn’t help the sudden feeling of territorialism that shuddered through him.  He tightened his hold around her waist.  “Oi!” he snarled toward his counterpart.  “Breathe will you, man?”

The Doctor on the other side of the console slowly lifted his eyes to his identical twin.  There was a definite expression of outright and possessive fury in his eyes, but it swiftly cleared.  He took a sudden and gulping breath and shook himself in a deliberately dramatic fashion to seem as nonplussed as possible.

“Q-quite right about the wrong TARDIS,” he chirped with a slight stammer on the opening of his line.  He looked down at the console and gestured in the air with a twist of his wrist.  “Behaviour like that doesn’t happen in this TARDIS.”

“I would hope not,” Donna hissed out sharply.  “Filthy behaviour if you ask me.”

Rose’s brows raise high and she tilted her chin upward to speak softly to her Doctor.  “Now wouldn’t be a smart time to suggest that if she were in the same position…”

“Donna and I were never like that,” he quickly assured her.  “She’d have neutered me if I’d even considered anything like that.”

“With liquid nitrogen and an ice-pick,” Donna agreed sharply with a raking look up and down the disheveled Doctor’s body.  “While he’s conscious.”

Rose had to spit out a short bit of laughter at the mental image.

Donna wasn’t as amused.  “And just who are you?” she demanded sharply.  “Some little blonde number he picked up on his travels, then?”

Rose’s face lengthened at the question.  She couldn’t exactly deny it.  “Well.  I suppose I am.”

“I _knew_ it,” she growled as she turned her glare onto her Doctor.  “I just _knew_ you were flitting about the universe picking up girls and…”

“Donna,” her Doctor injected quickly.  “That’s Rose.”

Donna’s eyes widened.  “Pardon me?  Did you say _Rose_? As in _your_ Rose?”

He nodded slowly and then his eyes then fell to Rose.  “Hello Rose.  Long time no see?”

Rose kept her back firmly locked against her Doctor’s chest, and waggled her fingers toward him.  “Hello Doctor.”  She leaned forward slightly to draw in a breath and swallowed uncomfortably.  “How-How are you?”

“Lonely,” he admitted softly.  He swallowed and frowned.  “Well.  Not lonely as in alone, really.  I do have Donna keeping me in line.”  He blinked and smiled weakly.  “I mean lonely.  Without you.”

“How…”  She paused when she felt her Doctor draw his finger around her ear to tuck her hair behind it – a gesture he’d perfected several years earlier when she constantly had her hands full with tiny versions of him.  “How long has it been for you?”

“Too long,” he breathed.  His eyes lifted to the other man.  “For you?”

“Ten years,” he answered with a single-sided smirk.  “Since this day.”

The younger Doctor nodded his head and looked down at the console.  “So at some point within the next ten years…”  He lifted his eyes.  “She comes home to us?”

Rose’s Doctor smiled and nodded his head.  “Before the year’s up, Doctor.”

Rose shook her head with a smile.  “Isn’t there some rule against you giving up spoilers, Doctor?”

“Well.  No.  Not really.”  Rose’s Doctor held her a little tighter around her waist and kissed at her temple.  “Me telling him that ten years from this date he’s going to be married to the love of his lives and the father of two rather rambunctious, but brilliant, Time Tots, would be giving up spoilers.”

The Doctor across the console looked quietly stunned, but quickly opened up a wide smile of thrill.  “Really?”

“But it’s not all fun and games, Doctor,” he warned him.  “You’ve got some pretty big hurdles to jump over before you get your happily ever after.”  He pointed at the _thing_ on the console top.  “That being one of them.”

The Doctor’s eyes fell to the item.  He poked at it with his finger tip.  “This thing?”

Rose’s Doctor nodded.  “Yep,” he popped slowly.  “ _That_ thing.”  He frowned.  “Might not want to go poking at it too much.”

He took a long stride back from it.  “What is it?”

“Not telling,” Rose’s Doctor answered with a grin.  “It’s more fun working it out on your own.”

Donna cleared her throat uncomfortably.  “Not if it means we might blow up the TARDIS,” she growled.

“Oh,” Rose’s Doctor breathed out with a smile.  “It won’t _blow up_ the TARDIS.  Not _really_.  TARDIS is pretty tough. Takes a lot to upset her or make her shatter across all of time and space.”  He scratched at his sideburn.  “But it can do some pretty decent damage if it’s tinkered with the wrong way.”

“Which he’s certainly good at doing,” Donna said with panic.

“Oh don’t worry about this,” Rose’s Doctor assured her.  “I’m here now, aren’t I?”  He grinned widely.  “In one piece, too.”

“And where am I?”

His eyes flashed wide.  “Oh.  Yeah.  Just _where are you_ , exactly?”

Rose rolled her eyes and shook her head with a smile.  Donna panicked.

“Oi, Spaceman.  Don’t start getting cryptic on me,” she demanded with definite worry.  “Where am I?  don’t you tell me I got disintegrated by some alien toy because you got tinkerin’ with it!”

Rose’s Doctor kept his expression cryptic and continued to scratch at that sideburn of his.  “Yes.  Well…”

“Doctor!”

Rose levered her elbow into her Doctor’s chest.  She rolled her eyes at his dramatic _oomph_ and shook her head as she stepped out of the cover of his arms and walked toward Donna.

“Don’t listen to him,” she urged with a smile.  “You’re fine.  Just the Doctor and I haven’t had any time to ourselves since little Katey was born and you offered to take the kids for us so we could have a night to ourselves.”

Donna lifted a brow of indignation.  “I’m baby sitting,” she asked flatly.  “Spaceman’s spawn?”

Rose nodded with a guilty smile on her face.  “Two of them.  Mark and Kate.”  She then grinned widely as she turned in place to walk toward the younger of the two Doctors.  “Your God children.  Both of them.”

“Oh,” Donna huffed with false annoyance.  “So you’re using me as a babysitter to your alien spawn?”

“Yep,” the Older Doctor popped with a grin and a wink.  “Our very own on-call Nanny Donna.  Sounds pretty good don’t you think?”

“Oh, I don’t think so, Dumbo,” she shot back with a smile, a light mist in her eyes, and a fold of her arms across her chest.  “I’m not going to be anyone’s Nanny.  Especially not.   Especially…”  She couldn’t continue that thought and instead found herself throwing herself into the arms of her best friend.  “Oh, Spaceman.  You found her again.”

He curled his arms around her back and dropped his nose into her hair.  “We did, Donna.  _We_ did.”

Rose smiled warmly at her Doctor and Donna’s embrace and turned toward the man standing lost and hopeful in front of her.  She nervously tucked her hair behind her ear and dipped her ear toward her shoulder.  “So.  Doctor.  Are you …?”

He tried to hold back his smile, but managed only to halve it from it’s desired full blown manic grin.  “What?”

“Well,” she said quietly.  “Are you, you know, as … um.”

He stepped closer to her and dipped his head low, hoping to urge her with his smile and a happy little sound tickling the back of his throat.  “What?”

“As happy as Donna is right now?”

The little happy sound rose to a throaty chuckle and he snatched forward to pull her in tight against his chest.  He exhaled a moan to feel her arms circle around his neck to hold him as tightly as he held her.

“I’ve missed you,” he breathed against her ear.  “So much, Rose.”

“Not too long, Doctor,” she promised him fiercely.  “And we’ll be together again.  You and me.”  She tightened her hold on him.  “And nothing.  No one. Will ever tear us apart ever again.”

He whimpered just lightly against her hair.  “Promise me that, Rose Tyler.”

She pulled back from him, but kept her arms loosely around his neck to look into his face.  “Almost ten years on, Doctor, and still going on strong.”

His eyes pinched slightly.  “You don’t look a day older than the last time I saw you.”

She pressed her lips against his in a gentle kiss.  “I’ve got good genes,” she whispered teasingly.

“No genes are _that_ good, Rose.”  He leaned in for another kiss and was rewarded with the soft press of hers against his.  He exhaled a breath of longing through his nose as his eyes fell shut to allow him to simply enjoy this moment.  “So tell me…”

“Don’t question it,” the other Doctor warned sharply as he tugged Rose out of his hold to pull her against him once more.  “And remember.  This Rose is mine.  Yours’ll be home soon enough.”

The younger Doctor whimpered pathetically with Rose’s loss.  He slumped in defeat in the hope that he’d be allowed another moment with her.

The other Doctor shook his head and held up a finger of warning.  “I was you once,” he said with narrowed eyes.  “Don’t think that I don’t know what you’re playing at.”

He grinned guiltily and thrust his hands into his trouser pockets.  “Worth a try though.”

“Worth a punch in the face – if it wasn’t mine to begin with.”

The younger Doctor rolled his eyes and shook his head.  “So?  Soon then, yeah?”

“Real soon,” Rose promised with a smile.  “I promise.”

“I’m holding you to that,” he answered softly.  He lifted his hand to trace the tip of his finger along her cheek.  “Because I really don’t know how much longer I can go on without you.”  His eyes widened at his sappiness and he quickly cleared his throat.  “Because.  Well.”  He gestured toward Donna.  “Because she drives me barmy and I need someone to be the calming influence around here.”

Donna snorted.  “If tonight is any indication, Spaceman, Rose isn’t calming anyone down.”  She winked toward the woman in question.  “Seems she’s better in heating you up.”

Rose peeped in embarrassment, the older Doctor grinned wolfishly.  He snatched her against his chest and gave a playful growl as he motioned a bite at her neck.  “I concur.”

The younger Doctor groaned and lowered his head.  “Get out of my TARDIS.”

“Best idea you’ve had all night, Doctor,” the Doctor declared with a wide grin.  “Probably time for me and Rose to head back to pick up the tots.  Donna’s had a couple of hours with them, she probably needs a break by now.”  He sighed dramatically.  “And I had such magnificent plans for the two of us tonight, Rose.”

Donna winked.  “Time machine, Doctor.”

He chuckled a throaty laugh.  “That’s right…”

Rose shook her head and took her husband’s hand.  She covered her eyes with her hand as she led them both toward the doors of the TARDIS, only lifting her face to offer her good byes.

“Donna.  Lovely to see you again,” she called.  “Even though this may be our first meeting in your timeline.”

Donna shrugged, but smiled.  “Oh. It’s life with _him_ , yeah?”

“Oh yes,” she called back.  Her eyes fell on the man watching her from the console.  She kissed her fingertips and then blew across them to send the love toward him.  “I love you, Doctor.  See you soon.”

The Doctor grinned and gave her a nod.  “Quite Right, Rose Tyler.”   His smile fell and his breath drew out raggedly as she and her current Doctor disappeared through doors that shut tightly behind them.

Donna stood at his side and rubbed sympathetically at his arm.  “Are you okay, Doctor?”

For a moment he didn’t move.  He didn’t even breathe.  Then, with a sudden lift of his head that seemed to draw in a breath, widen his smile and light up his entire expression, he let his whole body lift.

“Oh yes, Donna Noble,” he answered with a breath of thrill.  “Never better.”

“Are you sure?” she queried more for him to repeat his happiness rather than disbelieving him.

“Absolutely,” he chirped back as he practically skipped back toward the console.  “Because if there’s one thing that’s important in the life of a Time Lord – or the life of anyone, really – is hope.”  He looked to Donna with a look of expectation and happiness.  “And now…”  He grinned widely.  “Now..”

“Now you have it, Spaceman,” she finished for him.

“Oh yes,” he breathed.  “For the first time in a long time.  Oh.  Such a long time, Donna.  I have hope.”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or any of it's characters ... sadly


End file.
